1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless network communications, and more particularly to adjusting rise-over-thermal thresholds.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP) (e.g., 3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution)/LTE-Advanced), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
To supplement conventional base stations, additional restricted base stations can be deployed to provide more robust wireless coverage to mobile devices. For example, wireless relay stations and low power base stations (e.g., which can be commonly referred to as Home NodeBs or Home eNBs, collectively referred to as H(e)NBs, femto nodes, pico nodes, etc.) can be deployed for incremental capacity growth, richer user experience, in-building or other specific geographic coverage, and/or the like. In some configurations, such low power base stations can be connected to the Internet via broadband connection (e.g., digital subscriber line (DSL) router, cable or other modem, etc.), which can provide the backhaul link to the mobile operator's network. Thus, for example, the low power base stations can be deployed in user homes to provide mobile network access to one or more devices via the broadband connection.
For example, low power base stations can be deployed within macrocell base station coverage areas. Since the conventional macrocell base stations operate at significantly higher power than low power base stations, communications with low power base stations can be easily interfered by macrocell base stations and/or devices communicating therewith. In this regard, low power base stations can set an allowable rise-over-thermal (RoT) threshold to improve device communications. For example, by increasing the RoT threshold, devices can continually increase transmission rate and consequently transmission power for communicating with the low power base station until the RoT threshold is attained, at which time the low power base station can notify the devices and/or send commands to limit uplink data rates/power thereto. The RoT threshold is additionally set to mitigate interference from the devices communicating with the low power base station to the macrocell base stations and/or devices communicating therewith. The RoT threshold is typically set as a fixed parameter at configuration for the low power base station.